ChannelFiveRockz Channel
Here's the List of Movies and TV Shows from ChannelFiveRockz Movies and TV Shows *''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''101 Dalmatian Street'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) *''102 Dalmatians'' *''2 Hip 4 TV'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''3-2-1 Contact'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''6Teen'' *''64 Zoo Lane'' *''The 7D'' *''9'' (Film) *''A Bug's Life'' *''A Dog's Propose'' *''A Dog's Journey'' *''A Dogs Way Home'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''A Good Friends'' *''A Miser Brothers' Christmas'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''A Poem Is'' *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' *''The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie'' *''ABC Weekend Specials'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1993) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' *''Acrobat Ranch'' *''Action League Now!'' *''Action Man'' *''The Addams Family'' (1973) *''The Addams Family'' (1992) *''Adventure Camp'' *''Adventure Time'' (1959) *''Adventure Time'' (2010) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''The Adventures of Batman'' *''The Adventures of Champion'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''The Adventures of Hyperman'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Adventures in Odyssey'' *''The Adventures of Kid Danger'' *''The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy'' *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwickle'' (2000) *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwickle'' (2018) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''The Adventures Of SharkBoy And Lavagirl '' *''The Adventures Of SharkBoy And Lavagirl 2'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''The Adventures of Superboy'' *''The Adventures of T-Rex'' *''The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin'' *''The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth'' *''Aladdin (1992) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves *''Aladdin (2019) *''Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''ALF: The Animated Series'' *''ALF Tales'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''Alien Dawn'' *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''All Grown Up!'' *''All Hail King Julien'' *''All-New Dennis the Menace'' *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' *''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' *''Alpha and Omega series'' *''All-Star Superman'' *''All That'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Aloha Scooby-Doo!'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''The Alvin Show'' *''ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstien'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Amby & Dexter'' *''American Dad'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''An American Tail'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Anastasia'' *''Andrea Adventures'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''The Angry Birds Movie 2'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Angry Birds Stella'' *''Angry Birds Blues'' *''Animal Atlas'' *''Animal Crossing'' *''Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller'' *''Animal Forest'' (Film) *''Animal Jam'' *''Animal Planet Zooventure'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Animaniacs (2020) *''Animorphs *''Annabelle's Wish'' *''Annie of Green Gables: The Animated Series'' *''Annie: Journey to Green Gables'' *''Antz'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Ape Escape'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''Aquaman'' *''Arabian Knights'' *''The Archie Show'' *''Archie's TV Funnies'' *''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''The Aristocats'' *''Ark II'' *''Arthur'' *''Arthur Christmas'' *''Arthur's Missing Pal'' *''As the Bell Rings'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Asterix series'' *''Astroblast'' *''The Astronut Show'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens Of Machines'' *''Atom Ant'' *''The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Auto-B-Good'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' *''AwesomenessTV'' *''Babar'' *''Babar: The Movie'' *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' *''The Baby Huey Show'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure'' *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Bagle and Becky Show'' *''Baggy Pants and the Nitwits'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Bailey Kipper's P.O.V.'' *''Bailey's Comets'' *''Balto'' *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Balto III: Wings of Charge'' *''Bambi'' *''Bambi II'' *''The Banana Splits'' *''The Banana Splits Movie'' *''Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures'' *''The Barkleys'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Barnyard'' *''Bartok the Magnificent'' *''The Baseball Bunch'' *''Batfink'' *''Batman'' *''The Batman'' *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' *''Batman: Bad Blood'' *''Batman: Gotham Knight'' *''Batman: Hush'' *''Batman: The Killing Joke'' *''Batman: The Long Halloween'' *''Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders'' *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' *''Batman: Year One'' *''Batman and Harley Quinn'' *''Batman vs. Robin'' *''Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Batman vs. Two-Face'' *''Batman Ninja'' *''Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts'' *''Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem'' *''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' *''Batman Unlimited'' *''The Batman/Superman Hour'' *''The Batman/Tarzan Adventure Hour'' *''Battle of the Planets'' *''BD Kindergarten'' *''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' *''The Beagles'' *''Beakman's World'' *''Beany and Cecil'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Beavis and Butthead'' *''Beavis and Butthead in Do American'' *''Bear-O'' *''The Beatles'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Beethoven's 3rd'' *''Beethoven's 4th'' *''Beethoven's 5th'' *''Beethoven's Big Break'' *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' *''Beethoven'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Being Ian'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Ben 10'' (2005) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10'' (2016) *''Ben 10: The Sercet of the Omnitix'' *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swamp'' *''Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Bernard Bear '' *''The Berenstain Bears'' (1988) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003) *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Beverly Hills Teens'' *''Beyblade'' *''Bible Bowl'' *''Bibleman'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Big Bag'' *''The Big Boat '' *''The Big Boat The Series'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''The Big Garage'' *''Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns'' *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' *''Big John, Little John'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Big Time Movie'' *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' *''Big Wolf on Campus'' *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Billy and Manda's Big Boogie Adventure'' *''Billy and Manda: The Warth of the Spider-Queen'' *''Bin Weevils'' (Shorts) *''Bionic Six'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Biskitts'' *''The BJ and Dirty Dragon Show'' *''Blackstar'' *''Blaster Universe'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do'' *''Blazing Dragons'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Bobb'e Says'' *''Bobby's World'' *''Bob The Tomato'' *''Bolt'' *''Bone Chillers'' *''Bonkers'' *''The Book of Life'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Boomtown'' *''Born to Explore with Richard Wiese'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''The Bozo Show'' *''The Bozo Super Sunday Show'' *''Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown'' *''The Brady Kids'' *''BrainRush'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Brats of the Lost Nebula'' *''Bratz'' *''Brave'' (2012) *''BraveStarr'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Breakfast with Bear'' *''Breezly and Sneezly'' *''Brother Bear'' *''Brother Bear 2'' *''The Brothers Flub'' *''The Brothers García'' *''Bruno the Kid'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Bucky and Pepito'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Bug Juice'' *''The Bugaloos'' *''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (several versions broadcast nationally and locally) *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' *''Bugtime Adventures'' *''Bump in the Night'' *''Bumpity'' *''Bunk'd'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''ButterBean's Cafe'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''Caitlin's Way'' *''Caillou'' *''Cake'' *''The California Raisin Show'' *''Calvin and the Colonel'' *''Camp Candy'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''Cappelli & Company'' *''Captain 11'' *''Captain 11's Showboat'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Captain Chesapeake'' *''Captain Cosmic'' *''Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Capt. Jim's Popeye Club'' *''Captain Kangaroo'' (two versions) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' *''Captain Noah and His Magical Ark'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Captain Satellite'' *''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' *''Captain Tugg'' *''Captain Video and His Video Rangers'' *''Candy's'' *''The Care Bears'' *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Cars'' *''Cars 2'' *''Cars 3'' *''Cars Toons'' *''Cartoon Alley'' *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Cartoon Planet'' *''Casper'' (1995) *''Casper Classics'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Casper's Scare School'' *''The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrainy Big Cartoonie Show'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Cave Kids'' *''Caveman'' (1981) *''Cavegirl'' *''CB Bears'' *''CBS Children's Film Festival'' *''CBS Storybreak'' *''The Centurions'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''Channel Umptee-3'' *''Chaotic'' *''Charlie and Lola'' *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *''The Charlie Horse Music Pizza'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''The Chica Show'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Chicken Run'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Chip & Pepper's Cartoon Madness'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''The Chipmunks Go to the Movies'' *''Christmas in Tattertown'' *''Christopher Robin'' *''Choo-Choo Soul'' *''Chowder'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Chuck's Choice: The Movie'' *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''The Cinnamon Bear'' *''Cinderella'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Cinderella (2015) *''Circus Boy *''Clarence'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Classical Baby'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Clifford's Really Big Movie'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series'' *''Clue'' *''Clue Club'' *''Clutch Cargo'' *''Clyde Frog Show'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Coco'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Lyoko Evolution'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Colby's Clubhouse'' *''Colonel Bleep'' *''Color Me a Rainbow'' *''Come On Over'' *''The Comic Strip'' *''Commander Tom Show'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Conan and the Young Warriors'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Contraption'' *''Cool McCool'' *''Cool World'' *''The Coppertop Flop Show'' *''COPS'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Corn & Peg'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' *''Covi & Zizt '' *''Covi The Island Aliens '' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Crashbox'' *''The Crayon Box'' *''Cro'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *Cucie Cusdziea *''Curiosity Shop'' *''Curious George'' *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey'' *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' *''Curious George: Royle Monkey'' *''Curious George'' (2006) *''Cyberchase'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''D. B.'s Delight'' *''D-TV'' *''Da Boom Crew'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Dance on Sunset'' *''Dance Revolution'' *''Danger Island'' *''Danger Rangers'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darcy's Wild Life'' *''Darkstalkers'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Davey and Goliath'' *''DC Nation Shorts'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2019) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year'' *''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games'' *''DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis'' *''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High'' *''Deadtime Stories'' *''Defenders of the Earth'' *''Despicable Me'' *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Despicable Me 3'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1959) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Deputy Dawg'' *''Design Squad'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detention'' *''Devlin'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *DF Butterfly *''The Dick Tracy Show'' *''Dickory Doc'' *''Digimon Adventure 01'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Digimon Frointer'' *''Digimon Fusion'' *''Digimon Adventure 03'' *''Ding Dong School'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''Dinky Dog'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dino-Riders'' *''Dinosaucers'' *''Dinosaur Island'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''DinoSquad'' *''Dinotopia'' *''Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''Disney's DTV'' *''Disney Shorts'' *Dlora Dance *DM Baish *''Doc McStuffins'' *''Doctor Dolittle'' *''Doctor Snuggles'' *''Dr. Wonder's Workshop'' *''Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video'' *''Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop'' *''Dog City'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Donald Duck Presents'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' (TV series) *''Don't Just Sit There'' *''The Donut Man'' *''The Dooley and Pals Show'' *''The Doozers'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Double Dare'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Doug'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''DragonflyTV'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Drak Pack'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Droopy, Master Detective'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''DuckTales'' (1987) *''DuckTales'' (2017) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man'' *''Dude That's My Ghost'' *''Dude, What Would Happen'' *''Dudley Do-Right'' *''The Dukes'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''Dumb and Dumber To'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' (1995) *''Dumbo'' *''Dumbo'' (2019) *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''Dungeons & Dragons'' *''Dusty's Treehouse'' *''Dynamo Duck'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Eek! The Cat'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Enhancted'' *''Electra Woman and Dyna Girl'' *''The Electric Company'' (1971) *''The Electric Company'' (2009) *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Ellen's Acres'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Eloise: The Animated Series'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Endurance'' *''Epic'' *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Extreme Dinosaurs'' *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' *''Fabulous Funnies'' *''Fables of the Green Forest'' *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Family Dog'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Family Guy'' *''The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''Famous Five on the Case'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Fangface'' *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1967) *''Fantastic Four'' (1978) *''Fantastic Four'' (1994) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fantastic Voyage'' *''Fantastia'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor'' *''Far Out Space Nuts'' *''Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids'' *''Felix the Cat'' *''The Fearless Four'' *''Festival of Family Classics'' *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' *''Fievel's American Tails'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Flint, The Time Detective'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' *''The Flintstone Funnies'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' *''The Flintstones'' *''The Flinstones (1994) *''The Flintstones in Veva Rock Vegas *''The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown'' *''Flipper'' (1964) *''Flipper'' (1995) *''Flipper'' (1996) *''The Floppy Show'' *''Flushed Away'' *''The Flying House'' *''The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang'' *''Foofur'' *''Fort Boyard: Ultimate Challenge'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' *''Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Freaked'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Freaks and Geeks'' *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' *''Fred and Barney Meet The Thing'' *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' *''Fred: The Movie'' *''Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred'' *''Fred 3: Camp Fred'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''Free Birds'' *''Free Willy'' (1993) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove'' *''Free Willy'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Friends and Heroes'' *''Frozen'' *''Frozen II'' *''Fudge'' *''Full House'' *''Fully House'' *''Fun Food Adventures'' *''Fun House'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Futurama'' *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score'' *''Futurama: Bender's Game'' *''Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs'' *''Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''G-Force'' *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1985) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' (1989) *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *''Gadget Boy & Heather'' *''Gadget Boy's Adventures in History'' *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Galaxy High'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Game of Life'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Garbage Pail Kids'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''Garfield's Christmas'' *''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' *''Garfield's Thanksgiving'' *''Garfield Goose and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Garfield: The Movie'' *''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kittens'' *''Garfield Gets Real'' *''Garfeld's Fun Fest'' *''Garfield's Pet Force'' *''Gargoyles'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' *''Gay Pur-ee'' *''Generation Jets'' *''Generation O!'' *''Generator Rex'' *''George Shrinks'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''George of the Jungle (2007) *''Gerald McBoing-Boing *''The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show'' *''Gerbert'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''Get Ed'' *''Get the Picture'' *''The Ghost Busters'' *''The Ghost of Faffner Hall'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Gigglesnort Hotel'' *''Gilligan's Planet'' *''Gina D's Kids Club'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''The Glo Friends'' *''Gloopy Fly'' *''Gnemeo & Juliet'' *''Go Baby!'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Go Go Gophers'' *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Gogs'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Good Morning, Mickey!'' *''The Good Dinosaur'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Goosebumps (2015) *''Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween *''The Gospel Bill Show'' *''Gravedale High'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''Green Eggs and Ham'' *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' *''Green Screen Adventures'' *''Gremlins'' *''Gremlins 2: The New Patch'' *''Gremlins: The Animated Series'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''The Grim Adventures of the KND'' *''Grim & Evil'' *''Groovie Goolies'' *''Groundling Marsh'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Grojband'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Gumby'' *''Gumby: The Movie'' *''H.R. Pufnstuf'' *''Hammerman'' *''Handy Manny'' *''The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series'' *''Hanna–Barbera's World of Super Adventure'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''Happy Feet'' *''Happy Feet Two'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Happy's Place'' *''The Hardy Boys'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Harry and his Bucketfull of Dinosuars'' *''The Harveytoons Show'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Harvey Street Kids: A Really Big Movie'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''HBO Storybook Musicals'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (1983) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2002) *''Heathcliff'' (1980) *''Heathcliff'' (1984) *''Heathcliff and Maraduke'' *''The Heathcliff and Dingbat Show'' *''Heathcliff: The Movie'' *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' *''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''Henry Danger'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' *''Hercules'' *''Hercules and Xena The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount-Oylmpics'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Here Come the Double Deckers'' *''Here Comes the Grump'' *''Here Come the Littles'' *''Hermie and Friends'' *''Hero: 108'' *''Hero Factory'' *''Hero High'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' *''Hey Dude'' *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Hey Vern, It's Ernest!'' *''Hi-5'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hickory Hideout'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' *''The Hillbilly Bears'' *''Hip Hop Harry'' *''Histeria!'' *''Hoodwinked'' *''Hoodwinked 2: Hood vs Evil'' *''Hocus Focus'' *''Hodge Podge Lodge'' *''Hokey Wolf'' *''Home on the Range'' *''Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Hoppity Hooper'' *''Hop'' *''Horrid Henry'' *''Horrid Henry: The Movie'' *''The Horn and Hardart Children's Hour'' *''Horseland'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) *''Hot Fudge'' *''Hot Wheels'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Hotel Balderdash'' *''Hotel Transylvania'' *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' *''Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''The Houndcats'' *''House of Anubis'' *''House of Mouse'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (1966) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''How Murry Saved Christmas'' *''How to Rock'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' *''Howdy Doody'' *''Hubworld'' *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Huggabug Club'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' *''Hunter Street'' *''Hypernauts'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''I Am the Greatest: The Adventures of Muhammad Ali'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''I Didn't Do It'' *''I Spy'' *''iCarly'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Ice Age: Collsion Course'' *''Ice Age: Landspace Damage'' *''Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Ice Age: The Egg-Scapade'' *''Igor'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''I'm Telling!'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Impy's Island '' *''Impy's Wonderland'' *''Impy's Space Adventures '' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1982) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) *''The Incredibles'' *''Incredibles 2'' *''Inhumanoids'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Inside Out'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015) *''Inspector Gadget's Field Trip'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Inspector Gadget 2'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Invasion America'' *''Iron Man'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''It's a Big Big World'' *''It's Punky Brewster'' *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) *''Itsy Bitsy Spider'' *''J. P. Patches'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jack Hanna's Animal Adventures'' *''Jack Hanna's Into the Wild'' *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''The Jackson 5ive'' *''Jake's Buccaneer Blast!'' (mini series) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Jana of the Jungle'' *''Jason of Star Command'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''Jeannie'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *''The Jersey'' *''Jessie'' *''JesseAndMike'' *''The Jetsons'' *''The Jetsons and WWE: Robo-WrestleMania'' *''Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Jim and Judy in Teleland'' *''Jim Henson's Animal Show'' *''Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories'' *''Jim Henson's Pajanimals'' *''Jimmy Two Shoes'' *''Joe 90'' *John Carter (2012) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''Jonas'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''Jot'' *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Joya's Fun School'' *''Julius Jr.'' *''Jumanji'' *''Jumanji: Out of the Jungle'' *''Jumanji: The Animated Series'' *''Jungle Beat'' *''The Jungle Beat Movie '' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''The Jungle Book'' (2016) *''The Jungle King'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' *''Just for Kicks'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Justice League'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles'' *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five'' *''Justice League: War'' *''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''Keroppi'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Kid 'n Play'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!'' *''Kidd Video'' *''Kideo TV'' *''Kid's Beat'' *''Kids Court'' *''Kids Incorporated'' *''Kids' Writes'' *''The Kidsongs Television Show'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Kim Possible: A Stich in Time'' *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' *''Kim Possible'' (2019) *''King of the Hill'' *''Kindergarten'' *''King Arthur and the Knights of Justice'' *''The King Kong Show'' *''The King and I'' *''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' *''King Leonardo and His Short Subjects'' *''Kino's Storytime'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Kissyfur'' *''Klondike Kat'' *''Klutter!'' *''Kong: The Animated Series'' *''Kong: King of Atlantis'' *''Korg: 70,000 B.C.'' *''Kratts' Creatures'' *''Kronk's New Groove'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Kukla, Fran and Ollie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lady Lovely Locks and the Pixietails'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Lalaloopsy'' *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' *''Lancelot Link: Secret Chimp'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''The Land Before Time 4: Joruney Through the Mists'' *''The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island'' *''The Land Before Time 6:'' The Secret of the Saurus Rock *''The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze'' *''The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water'' *''The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysaurus'' *''The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of Flyers'' *''The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave'' *''The Land Before Time'' *''Land of the Lost'' (1974) *''Land of the Lost'' (1991) *''Larry Smith Puppets'' *''Lassie'' *''Lassie's Pet Vet'' *''Lassie's Rescue Rangers'' *''Laurel and Hardy'' *''Laverne and Shirley in the Army'' *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''LazyTown'' *''Leader Dog'' *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Legend of the Three Caballeros'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Legends of Chima'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (2017) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' *''Lego Chima'' *''Lego Batman: The Movie – DC Super Heroes Unite'' *''Lego DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Attack of the Legion of Doom'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Gotham City Breakout'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash'' *''Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis'' *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain'' *''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High'' *''Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash'' *''Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood'' *''Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''The Lego Movie'' *''The Lego Batman Movie'' *''The Lego Ninjargo Movie'' *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' *''The Letter People'' *''Let's Go Luna'' *''Level Up'' *''Liberty's Kids'' *''Lidsville'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Life with Derek'' *''Life with Louie'' *''Life's a Zoo'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *Liloyone & Lola *''The Lion King'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 1½'' *''The Lion King (2019) *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *''The Lion Guard'' *''Linus the Lionhearted'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har'' *''Little Bear'' *''The Little Bear Movie'' *''Little Bill'' *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' *''A Little Curious'' *''Little Dracula'' *''Little Einsteins'' *Little Gup Gup *''The Little Lulu Show'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Airel's Beginning'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *Little Miss Muffin *Little Party 8teen *Little PAW *Little People *''The Little Rascals'' *''Little Robots'' *''Little Shop'' *Little Tikes Land *''Little Witch'' *''The Littles'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (1995) *''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012) *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Livewire'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Living Books Series'' *''Lomax, the Hound of Music'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Looney Tunes Cartoons'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''The Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''The Lorax'' *''The Lorax'' (2010) *''The Lorenzo Show'' *''The Lost Saucer'' *''The Lost World'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''The Loud House'' *Lucy Ziamxn *Lully Fale Queen *''MAD'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' *''Madeline'' *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' *Maggie And The Ferocious Beast *''The Magic Clown'' *''The Magic Cottage'' *''The Magic Garden'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''The Magic School Bus Strikes Again'' *''The Magic Window'' *''The Magical Music Box'' *''Magicland'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Major Astro'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''Make the Grade'' *''Make a Wish'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Marlo and the Magic Movie Machine'' *''Marsupilami'' *''The Marsha and Becky Show'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''The Marvel Super Heroes'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' *''Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Mary Poppins Returns'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''M.A.S.K.'' *''The Mask'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' *''Masked Rider'' *Maszey Carnival *''Martin Mystery'' *Matey Rett *''Matty's Funday Funnies'' *''Mavis (2019)'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''Maya & Miguel'' *''Max Steel'' (2000) *''Max Steel'' (2013) *''Maxie's World'' *''MaXi'' *''McJuggerNuggets'' *''McDuff, the Talking Dog'' *''McGee and Me!'' *''Meatballs & Spaghetti'' *''Mech-X4'' *''Mega Man'' *''Megas XLR'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Meet the Febbles'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *MF Goina *MF Niray *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Micro Ventures'' *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''The Mighty Heroes'' *''The Mighty Kong'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' *''Mighty Mouse'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Milton the Monster'' *''The Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mission: Magic!'' *Miss Spider Sunny Patch Friends *''Minuscule'' *''Minions'' *''Monster Allegry'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Mr. Bean'' *''Mr. Bogus'' *''Mr. Cartoon'' *''Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' *''Mr. T'' *''Mr. Wizard's World'' *''Mixels'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''Moises Rules!'' *''Monchhichis'' *''Monster Farm'' *''Monster Force'' *''Monster High'' *''Monster House'' *''Monster Truck Adventures'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots'' *''Monsters va. Aliens (2013) *''Monsters (2019) *''Monsuno'' *''MoonDreamers'' *''Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' *''The Most Important Person'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Motorcity'' *''The Mouse and the Monster'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Mousercise'' *''The Moxy Show'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!: Return of the El Malefico'' *''Mulan'' *''Mulan II'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' *''Mummy Nanny'' *''Muppet Babies'' *''Muppet Babies'' (2018) *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''Mutant League'' *''Mutt & Stuff'' *''My Bedbugs'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Brother and Me'' *''My Dad the Rock Star'' *''My Family's Got Guts'' *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''My Little Pony Tales'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie'' *''My Pet Monster'' *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' *''Mystery Hunters'' *''Mystery Island'' *''Mysticons'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *Nakey Home Teeage The You What My Einsteins Friends *Naiya Hzienay *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Nature Cat'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nella the Princess Knight'' *''The New Adventures of Batman'' *''The New Adventures of Beany and Cecil'' *''The New Adventures of Flash Gordon'' *''The New Adventures of Gilligan'' *''The New Adventures of He-Man'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' *''The New Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' *''The New Adventures of Superman'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997) *''The New Archie and Sabrina Hour'' *''The New Archies'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' *''The New Casper Cartoon Show'' *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' *''The New Ghostwriter Mysteries'' *''New Kids on the Block'' *''The New Lassie'' *''New Looney Tunes'' *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''The New Three Stooges'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' *''New Zoo Revue'' *''Newton's Apple'' *''NFL Rush Zone'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''The Nick Cannon Show'' *''Nick Jr. Rocks'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''Nick Rocks'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''Nickelodeon Launch Box'' *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Nina Needs to Go!'' *''Nina's Little Fables'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Noah Knows Best'' *''Noah's Ark'' (2007) *''Noddy'' *''Noodle and Doodle'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''The Nutty Squirrels Present'' *''The Nut Job'' *''The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Ocean Mysteries with Jeff Corwin'' *''Odd Squad'' *''The Oddball Couple'' *''Off the Wall'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Ojamajo Doremi'' *''Olivia'' *''Oliver and Company'' *''One Piece'' *''Oobi'' *''Ooh, Aah & You'' *''Open Season'' *''Open Season 2'' *''Open Season 3'' *''Open Season: Scared Silly'' *''Operation Junkyard'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''Oswald'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''Out of the Box'' *''Out of Control'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''The Oz Kids'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Pandamonium'' *''Panwapa'' *''Pappyland'' *''Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' *''Patches & Pockets'' *''Paw Patrol'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Paws & Tales'' *''PB&J Otter'' *PD Baih *PD Naiya Princess *PD Nina *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' *''Pecola'' *''Pee-wee's Playhouse'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Peg + Cat'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''El Perro y el Gato'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Pete McTee's Clubhouse'' *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' *''Peter Potamus'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Peter Rabbit'' (2018) *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Pete's Dragon'' (2016) *''Phantom Investigators'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Photon'' *''Phred on Your Head Show'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Picture Pages'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pingu'' *''The Pingu Movie '' *''The Pink Panther (1993) *''Pink Panther and Pals *''Pink Panther and Sons'' *''The Pink Panther Show'' *''Pinkalicious & Peterrific'' *Pinky Dinky Doo *''Pinocchio'' *''PINY Institute of New York'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' *''Pinwheel'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1998) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pixanne'' *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''The Plucky Duck Show'' *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Pokémon'' *''Pole Position'' *''Police Academy'' *''Poochini's Yard'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' *''Popeye'' *''The Popeye Show'' *''Popeye and Son'' *''Popeye Theater with Mister Mac'' *''Popples'' *''The Porky Pig Show'' *''Postcards from Buster'' *''Potato Head Kids'' *''Pound Puppies'' (1986) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010) *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel'' *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' *''Power Rangers'' (2017) *''The Power Team'' *''Powerhouse'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (1998) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016) *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''PrankStars'' *''Precious Pupp'' *''Prehistoric Planet'' *''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders'' *''Problem Child'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Professor Kool'' *''Project G.e.e.K.e.R.'' *''ProStars'' *''The Proud Family'' *''The Proud Family Movie'' *''Pryor's Place'' *''Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse'' *''Punky Brewster'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' *''The Puppy's Further Adventures'' *''Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' *''The Puzzle Place'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Quigley's Village'' *''R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Rad Dad'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rainbow Fish'' *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Ranger Hal'' *''Ratz'' *''Raven's Home'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' *''Razzmatazz'' *''Re-Animated!'' *''React to That'' *''Reading Rainbow'' *''Ready Jet Go!'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Really Wild Animals'' *''ReBoot'' *''ReBoot: The Guardian Code'' *''Recess'' *''Recess: School's Out'' *''The Ruff Ruff Man Show'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Regular Show'' *''Regular Show: The Movie'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon'' *''The Reppies'' *''The Refatos '' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''The Rescuers'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Return to the Planet of the Apes'' *RF Fish *''Richie Rich'' (1980) *''Richie Rich'' (1996) *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Rickety Rocket'' *''Ricki & Copper'' *''Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long'' *''Right Now Kapow!'' *''Ring Raiders'' *''Rio'' *''Rio 2'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Road Rovers'' *''The Road Runner Show'' *''The Roar of the Rails'' *''Robin Hood'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' *''The Robonic Stooges'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special'' *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 2: Villains in Paradise'' *''Robot Chicken DC Comics Special 3: Magical Friendship'' *''Robot Chicken Star Wars'' *''Robotix'' *''Robotomy'' *''Robots'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocketship 7'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' *''Rod Rocket'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Romper Room'' *''Rootie Kazootie'' *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' *''Roundhouse'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Rubik, the Amazing Cube'' *''Rude Dog and the Dweebs'' *''Rupert'' *''The Ruff and Reddy Show'' *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''The Rugrats Movie'' *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (DiC) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' *''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Sail Away'' *''Sailor Bob'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Salty's Lighthouse'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Sarah & Duck'' *''The Sarah & Duck Movie '' *''Sam & Cat'' *''Sam and Friends'' *''Samson & Goliath'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Santo Bugito'' *''Saturday Supercade'' *''Scaredy Camp'' *''The Scary Scooby Funnies'' *''School of Rock'' *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' *''Science Court'' *''SciGirls'' *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monster Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (1980) *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' *''The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' *''The Scooby-Doo Show'' *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' *''Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' *''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' *''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaurs'' *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' *''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' *''Scooby-Doo! Shaggy Showdown'' *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' *''Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery'' *''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Cruse of the Speed Demon'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witche's Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invasion'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy'' *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Gobblin King'' *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' *''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' *''Scooby's Mystery Funhouse'' *''Scoobynatural'' *''Scout's Safari'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Sea Rescue'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Secret Life of Toys'' *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Secret Squirrel'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''The Secret of NIMI'' *''The Secret of NIMI II: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' *''The Secrets of Isis'' *''Sectaurs'' *''SeeMore's Playhouse'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' *''Shake It Up'' *''Shane's Kindergarten Countdown'' *''Shanna's Show'' *''The Shari Lewis Show'' *''Shazam!'' *''Shazzan'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Shelldon'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Sheriff John'' *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Shirley Temple's Storybook'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Shopkins'' *''Shorts in a Bunch'' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' *''Shrek'' *''Shrek 2'' *''Shrek The Third'' *''Shrek Forever After'' *''Shushybye'' *''Sidekick'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Sigmund and the Sea Monsters'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Signing Time!'' *''Silver Surfer'' *''SilverHawks'' *''Silverwing'' *''The Simpsons'' *''The Simpsons Movie'' *''Sing'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Sevens Sea'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Sister, Sister'' *''SK8-TV'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Skedaddle'' *''Skeleton Warriors'' *''Skunked TV'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Sky Dancers'' *''Skyhawks'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Slime Time'' *''Smallfoot'' *''Small Fry Club'' *''Small World'' *''Smart Guy'' *''Smosh'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snooper and Blabber'' *''Snorks'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''So Random!'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''South Park'' *''South Park: Bigger, Longger & Uncut'' *''Space Academy'' *''Space Angel'' *''Space Cases'' *''Space Cats'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''The Space Kidettes'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Space Jam'' *''Space Jam 2'' *''Space Racers'' *''Space Sentinels'' *''Space Stars'' *''Space Strikers'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Special Delivery'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Splash and Bubbles'' *''Spider-Man'' (1967) *''Spider-Man'' (1981) *''Spider-Man'' (1994) *''Spider-Man'' (2017) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' *''Spider-Woman'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Spiral Zone'' *''Splash and Bubbles'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' *''The SpongeBob Movie: It's Wonderful of Sponge'' *''Sponk!'' *''Spooksville'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' *''Sports Cartoons'' *''Spunky and Tadpole'' *''Square One'' *''Squiddly Diddly'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Standby...Lights! Camera! Action!'' *''Stanley'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2003 miniseries) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Star Wars: Droids'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Force'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''Static Shock'' *''Steampipe Alley'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Steven Universe: The Movie'' *''Stitch!'' *''Stitch! The Movie'' *''Stoked!'' *''Stone Protectors'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''The Story Keepers'' *''Storytime with Thomas'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Sharks'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series'' *''Stunt Dawgs'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''The Suite Life Movie'' *''Supah Ninjas'' *''Super 6'' *''Superbook'' (1981 anime) *''Superbook'' (2009 CGI) *''Super Chicken'' *''Super Circus'' *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' *''Super Friends'' (1973) *''Super Friends'' (1980) *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' *''The Super Globetrotters'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' *''Super Mario World'' *''SuperMarioLogan'' *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' *''Super President'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Super Sunday'' *''Super Why!'' *''Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad'' *''Superman'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Supernoobs'' *''The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Surf's Up'' *''Surf's Up 2: WaveMania'' *''Suzy's Zoo: A Day with Witzy'' *''The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''Sylvanian Families'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' *''Taina'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' *''Tales from the Crypt'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Tales of the Red Caboose'' *''Tales of the Wizard of Oz'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''Tall Tales & Legends'' *''Tangled'' *''Tangled: Before Ever After'' *''Tangled: The Series'' *''Tarzan'' *''Tarzan and Jane'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Tarzan and the Super 7'' *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' *''Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teacher's Pet (2004) *''Team Umizoomi *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teen Kids News'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Toyko'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Teen Titans Go! to the Movies'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *''Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' *''The Tex Avery Show'' *''The Tigger Movie'' *''That's Cat'' *''That's So Raven'' *''These Are the Days'' *''Think Fast!'' *''Thomas & Friends'' *''Three Delivery'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Thomas Edison's Secret Lab'' *''Thumb Wrestling Federation'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985) *''ThunderCats'' (2011) *''ThunderCats Roar'' *''The Thundermans'' *''The Tick'' *''Time for Beany'' *''Time Squad'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How To I Spent My Vacation'' *''Tiny Toons Spring Break'' *''Tiny Toons Night Ghouley'' *''Toad Patrol'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (2014) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry: Bast Off to Mars'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Tom and Jerry: Shirver Me Whiskers'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' *''Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon'' *''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest'' *''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz'' *''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Tom and Jerry (2021) *''Tom Slick *''Tom Terrific'' *''Tomfoolery'' *''ToonHeads'' *''The Toon Squad'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Tooter Turtle'' *''Top Cat'' *''Top Cat: The Movie'' *''Top Cat Begins'' *''Tortellini Western'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Total Drama Revenge of the Island'' *''Total Drama All-Stars'' *''Total Drama Pahkitew Island'' *''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' *''Total DramaRama'' *''Totally Circus'' *''Totally Hoops'' *''Totally Spies'' *''Totally Spies: The Movie'' *''Totally in Tune'' *''Totally Tooned In'' *''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *''Tower Prep'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''Toy Story'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Toy Story 3'' *''Toy Story 4'' *''Toy Story Treats'' *''Toy Story Toons'' *''Toy Story of Terror'' *''Toy Story: That Time Forget'' *''Toy Warrior'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''The Transformers'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Transformers: Beast Wars'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Treasure Mall'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Trollkins'' *''Trollz'' *''Trolls'' *''Trolls: World Tour'' *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Troop'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Truth or Scare'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Tumble Leaf'' *''Turbo FAST'' *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Tutenstein'' *''Tupu'' *''TV POWWW'' *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Two of a Kind'' *''U to U'' *''The U.S. of Archie'' *''Ultimate Book of Spells'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Ultraforce'' *''Uncle Bill Reads the Funnies'' *''Uncle Croc's Block'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''The Ugly Duckling and Me!'' *''The Ugly Duckling and Me 2!'' *''The Ugly Duckling and Me! The Series'' *''Underdog'' *''Underfist: Halloween Bash'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Unikitty'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The URL with Phred Show'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' *''Valiant'' *V''aliant 2'' *''Vampirina'' *''Vegetable Soup'' *''VeggieTales'' *''VeggieTales in the House'' *''VeggieTales in the City'' *''Victorious'' *''Video Power'' *''Videopolis'' *''Villa Alegre'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Voltron'' *''Voltron Force'' *''Voltron: The Third Dimension'' *''Voltron: Legendary Defenders'' *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Wacko'' *''Wacky Races'' (1968) *''Wacky Races'' (2017) *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''A Walk In Your Shoes'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Walking with Prehistoric Beasts'' *''The Wallace and Ladmo Show'' *''Wallace and Gormit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Watch Mr. Wizard'' *''Waterworld'' *''Waynehead'' *''Webheads'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Wee Sing Together'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Weinerville'' *''The Weird Al Show'' *''Welcome Freshmen'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What Would You Do?'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''What's Up! Que Pasa'' *''Wheel 2000'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Where's Waldo?'' *''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets'' *''Widget, the World Watcher'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''Wild C.A.T.s'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Wild Kratts'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Wildfire'' *''Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please Sit Down'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' *''Win, Lose or Draw'' *''Wing Commander Academy'' *''Winky Dink and You'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''Winsome Witch'' *''Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wish Kid'' *Wish Star *''Wishbone'' *''W.I.T.C.H.'' *''WITS Academy'' *''The Wizard of Oz (1939) *''The Wizard of Oz ''(1990) *''Wizards of Waverly Place *''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'' *WM Hasie *WM Rangers *WM Super 5teen *''Wolf Rock TV'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Wonder Park'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wonder Wheels'' *''Wonder Woman'' *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) *''Wonder Woman: Bloodlines'' *''Wonderama'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' *''Woodrow the Woodsman'' *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2017) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2018) *''WordGirl'' *''WordWorld'' *''The World of Commander McBragg'' *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''Wunda Wunda'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Wrackinng'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men: Evolution'' *''The X's'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' *''Yabba Dabba Dinosuars!'' *''Yakky Doodle'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Yogi Bear'' (2010) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''Yogi's Gang'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' *''Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!'' *''You and Me Kid'' *''You Gotta See This'' *''Young Justice'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''You're On!'' *''YTV Kids'' *''YTV News'' *''YTV Rocks'' *''Zatch Bell!'' *''Zazoo U'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''Zevo-3'' *''The ZhuZhus'' *''Zig & Sharko'' *''Zizt The Movie '' *''Zizt The Movie 2'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''Zoey 101'' *''Zoobilee Zoo'' *''Zoom'' (1972) *''Zoom'' (1999) *''Zoom'' (2006) *''Zootopia'' *''The Zula Patrol'' Category:ChannelFiveRockz